1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal generating circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In motherboards, the period of time within which signals change needs to be specially designed. For example, a power good signal needs to be changed from a low level to a high level gradually, and changed from a high level to a low level rapidly. It is costly to design and manufacture circuitry to achieve these working parameters.